Betty the Beautiful
by meeaz
Summary: Betty is engaged, but not to Daniel. Is he too late? Will be BettyDaniel.


**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me.

**Summary**: Betty is engaged and not to Daniel; is he too late?

**Author's Notes**: I love this show, so enjoy.

**Chapter One**:

All he told Betty was that there was a surprise waiting for her as soon as she got to his art gallery; what the surprise was, she had no clue.

Upon entering the gallery, she knew something was off, as there was a sweet and familiar scent in the air. What confused her even more was the fact that the wooden floor was covered with red rose petals. As curiosity got the better of her, she ventured further into the room, where she found a candlelit dinner for two.

Behind the pillar came her reason for venturing into the gallery. There he stood, tall and proud; dark and handsome. All of a sudden, she felt shabby in her cardigan and skirt ensemble, but at the moment his eyes reached hers, all self-pitying thoughts left her mind. In his eyes, she found who she was, at least to him; to him, she was intelligent, caring and beautiful.

"Vincent, what is with the cloak and dagger, secret mission and stuff? You could have just said you wanted to have dinner. Oh, no need for the rose petals and romantic dinner, I already love you," spoke Betty, closing the distance between herself and her boyfriend of five months.

Meade Publishing's © company policy frowned upon office romances, but that did not stop many of the employees from actually following through. Case in point: Daniel Meade and his many secretaries. The relationship between Betty Suarez and Vincent Bianchi was anything but the relationships Daniel often had.

The office romance had started out late one evening when Betty, Daniel and Vincent were brainstorming ideas for the St. Valentine's Day shoot. Realizing that they were getting nothing accomplished, Daniel decided to call it a night.

"Let's just head home guys. I appreciate the help, but we are all tired and not going to get anything done yet. Besides, we still have until next week to get a concept going for us," he said, gathering his things.

As Betty gathered her things, she noticed she was being waited on by two extremely handsome men.

"Anything I can help you gentlemen with," she questioned.

"We are just waiting on you Queens," replied Bianchi, reverting back to the nickname he had taken to calling her.

It was a routine the three of them fell into, as they had worked many late nights together. The men would collect their things and wait on Betty, as she turned off the computers and put on the answering machine and gathered her own things. Tonight was different however, as Vincent was to accompany her home to Queens.

"I can make it on my own you know," Betty told the pair, but they were not having any of it.

"Not if we have anything to say about it. You are to valuable to the company to lose, Betty," said Daniel, cutting off any further attempts to protest.

"Besides, I have to go run by Dad's tonight, so it is no big deal," came Vincent's voice.

Little did she know that night was going to be the beginning of a very beautiful relationship. They took the subway into Queens, as it was the fastest and most efficient method to get into the borough. The train ride over and subsequent walk to Betty's front door was filled with laughter and great conversation. As they were at her door, Vincent felt something pull himself towards this woman and he leaned in.

It was the best thing he could have done, as that one kiss led to the best five months of his life, thus far. Company policy was taken into account, even though Vincent was not really an employee of Meade Publications ©. Betty, however, had a reputation and job to uphold.

"Betty. Queens, you okay," came a sound from the distance.

Realizing it was Bianchi, Betty pulled herself out of her stupor and gazed into the brown eyes of her boyfriend.

"What did you say," she asked.

Laughing, he told her, he still felt the need to wine and dine and wow her with all his skills in the art of making women happy. Leading her to the table, he guided her into her seat and soon took his own. Dinner was revealed and to Betty's surprise, she was looking at a sausage and pepper sub from Sal's Deli.

Knowing in her gut he was planning something, Betty questioned him.

"What are you planning?"

"You will have to just wait and see," came the reply.

Her answer came soon enough, as dessert came out. Too busy cleaning her fingers on the napkin in her lap, Betty failed to notice Vincent on his knee, until he was presented before her.

"What are you doing," she questioned, getting nervous.

On bended knee, Vincent pulled a box out of his coat pocket and presented it to Betty. Once she was able to quit gawking at the diamond solitaire, he began his much practiced speech.

"Queens, I love you. You are intelligent, beautiful and kind and make me want to be a better man. You never treat me like a God and put me in my place when I need to be brought down. Most importantly, you are my muse, my inspiration. I love you and I would be honored if you would inspire me for the rest of our lives. Betty, will you marry me," he finished, eagerly awaiting her answer.

Crying happily, Betty launched herself into his arms, saying "yes" over and again.


End file.
